


Fluid Limit

by Laylah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Misuse of Jutsu, Omorashi, Power Play, Rivalry, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Sakura and Ino have gotten more in tune with what their bodies want, they've started finding better ways to take out their frustrations on each other. Add that to the fact that they're actually getting to learn some real skills, now that Lady Tsunade is in office? Yeah, driving each other crazy has gotten a <i>lot</i> more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluid Limit

Everyone says they're getting along better lately. Their teachers have commented on how much better friends they've become, and how nice it is to see they've put their rivalry behind them. Sakura isn't sure whether to be dismayed that their teachers are apparently so bad at reading them, or pleased that she and Ino are apparently sneaky enough to confuse people.

Put their rivalry behind them? _Hardly_.

It's just different now, is all. A few years ago, when they weren't really thinking further than being the first one to hold hands with a boy—okay, with _Sasuke_ —their rivalry didn't have a lot of depth to it, either. But now, frankly, they have a lot more hormones than that. It's not just the guys who spend all their time worked up, even if a lot of them seem oblivious to the fact. As Sakura and Ino have gotten more in tune with what their bodies want, they've started finding better ways to take out their frustrations on each other. Add that to the fact that they're actually getting to learn some real skills, now that Lady Tsunade is in office? Yeah, driving each other crazy has gotten a _lot_ more interesting.

Sakura has the upper hand today. They don't exactly have an agreement about it or anything, but they more or less take turns, finding new ways to use jutsu to drive each other to distraction. For a long time Ino had an advantage there, with the mind-altering jutsu she's learned from her family, but lately Sakura has gotten some pretty sneaky tricks from her advanced training with Lady Tsunade.

They had lunch together after Sakura got through her morning shift at the hospital, and they're going shopping for a little while before it's time for Ino to go home and help out at the family's flower shop. Ino had practically a whole pot of tea at lunch, and she's already starting to shift from one foot to the other uncomfortably when Sakura has a fabulous, terrible idea.

She uses her chakra to pull a tiny sphere of water out of her water bottle as Ino leans over a display counter, looking at a pair of earrings, then drapes herself over Ino's back. "Ooh, are you thinking of getting those?" she asks. She presses her hand low to Ino's belly, using the jutsu that Lady Tsunade just taught her to move the water through the protective membrane of skin, guiding it carefully to Ino's bladder. "They'd look really cute on you!"

Ino laughs, a little too high-pitched, a little too sharp. "You think so?" Then, in an undertone, she hisses, "What the hell did you just do?"

"Oh, you can't handle it?" Sakura murmurs before she raises her voice again. "Definitely. They'd match your eyes."

The shopkeeper beams at them, as if all she's hearing is the fake conversation—"Well, if you think so, Sakura-chan—" and she doesn't hear a word of the muttered, "Like I'd lose to you, whatever dirty tricks you come up with."

Sakura beams at Ino, all sweetness and light, as Ino buys the earrings, and then takes her arm to walk with her through the market. "You're a pervert," Ino mutters.

"That's a laugh coming from you," Sakura replies through a fixed smile. She takes her time browsing through the market, waiting for an opportunity to attack again. It takes very little liquid to make a big difference inside the body; she's done enough unpleasant chores around the hospital to know how much fluid fills an average person's bladder. The infusions she's making now—she slips in a second one when they have to stop and wait for a produce-laden cart to cross the street in front of them—are tiny, compared to the amounts she was handling in practice. But when she practiced, she was passing fluids through the body to cleanse it, pushing them in with chakra from one hand and pulling them back out again with the other. Now, she's just adding pressure without releasing it again.

And Ino's getting uncomfortable, however much she might talk big. Her face is flushing a little, and she chews on her lip in what looks a lot like frustration. "I can't believe you," she mutters, and then stops in her tracks when Sakura tries to steer them toward a water garden. "Sakura—"

"Already at your limit?" Sakura asks, and that gets Ino moving again, stomping along beside her and glowering as if she could intimidate her own body into submission. They don't talk about the way they do this very much—it's all very unspoken-understanding—but Sakura knows perfectly well that Ino's only this easy to goad when she doesn't mind playing along. It's _like_ agreeing, sort of.

The water garden has such pretty fountains—it's always seemed like the sort of place that Sakura might want to go on a date. Well. She glances sideways, watching Ino try to keep a straight face instead of grimacing at the sound of running water. This is sort of like a date, at the same time that it's _very_ different.

"It's relaxing, isn't it?" Sakura asks, tipping her water bottle to pour a little more into her hand.

Ino watches her move, watches as Sakura charges her little palmful of water with chakra so it will move at her command. "You're merciless," she says. "Wicked." Still, she doesn't try to block when Sakura reaches for her, just makes a strangled little whimper at the touch. Her bladder feels full and swollen under Sakura's fingers.

"Come on, you're already plotting how to pay me back," Sakura says. The needy, uncomfortable look on Ino's face makes _her_ want to squirm, too, makes her feel warm between her thighs.

"Y-you think I can still plot when I feel like this?" Ino says, her voice hovering on the edge of hysterical laughter.

Sakura bites the inside of her mouth, trying not to let herself react visibly, but she can feel her cheeks getting hot. "One more time?" she asks, holding up the water bottle. "You can take a little more, I know you can."

Ino blushes bright red, and she looks away. "I can't believe you," she says, but she nods.

She _is_ probably at her limit by this point, so Sakura doesn't give her much more—just a little thimbleful of water, eased into her body with the careful application of chakra. Ino's breath stutters and her thighs flex, pulling her legs tight together. She makes a tiny, desperate sound and Sakura—Sakura feels her clit pulse in response. This is _really_ different than how they used to be.

"Really full, huh," Sakura whispers. She hasn't taken her hand away, keeping the pressure of her fingers light. "Bet you can't wait to be able to let go."

Ino grimaces, then nods like it's hard for her to even move. "Come on," she says. "I can't—you are _not_ going to make me wet myself in public."

Sakura's mouth goes dry. But that would be too much, and she knows it. That would push this little game over the line into something too mean, and she knows she wouldn't like whatever Ino dreamed up to get her back. Still, she does picture it for a long few seconds before she says, "I guess we should head back to your place, then."

She threads her arm through Ino's as they walk, because Ino keeps trying to hurry, and Sakura wants to see how much she can draw this out. She smiles and says hello to people, exchanges pleasantries, dawdles as if she's going to stop for an actual conversation once before Ino nearly manages to pull away from her and bolt.

"You're trying to drive me crazy," Ino hisses as she drags Sakura up the street. "I need to—come on, hurry."

"Almost home," Sakura says, because they are; they're turning the corner toward the flower shop and Ino's home above it. It's kind of amazing, she thinks, seeing Ino—confident, outgoing, assertive Ino—so flustered and awkward and off-balance.

"Not a second too soon," Ino says, ducking inside and bolting up the stairs. Sakura follows her.

She hasn't even really thought this part through at all, but she suddenly knows she'll be sorry if she doesn't see this through to the end, so she's right on Ino's heels, pushing her way inside before Ino can slam the bathroom door—and Ino _squeaks_ , glaring at her. "Sakura!" she says, scandalized. She throws a sloppy punch and Sakura blocks, grabs her wrist and pins it to the wall. "Let go," Ino demands.

Sakura grins. "You first," she says. Ino struggles, and Sakura funnels chakra into her hand to keep her grip steady. She reaches down with the other hand and presses against Ino's bladder—gently at first, then a little harder as Ino squirms.

"You—ah!" Whatever she'd been about to say dissolves with the last of her resistance: she slumps against the wall with a little whine in her throat and then the front of her shorts goes dark, wet. Sakura bites her lip, presses with her fingers, massaging Ino's bladder and watching the wet spot spread. Ino is trembling, her eyes squeezed shut, this overwhelming look of relief on her face, and—and Sakura kisses her, because right at that moment it feels like she sort of has to, and the way Ino kisses back is at least halfway biting and it's good like that. It's good.

After a minute Ino pulls away from the kiss. "I need to get a shower before work starts," she says. "Since _somebody_ made sure I was a mess."

"Sorry," Sakura says, even though she isn't really.

"Sure you are," Ino says. "Get out of here." She starts stripping as Sakura reaches for the door. "Oh, and Sakura?"

"Hmm?" Sakura stops, hand on the doorknob.

"I'm going to make you so sorry tomorrow."

"Yeah," Sakura says. "I know." Honestly? She might be looking forward to it. Just a little.


End file.
